


all's well that ends well to end up with you

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: the one when everyone finds out buck is married [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Married Buddie, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, idk i suck at tags, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Wait, you have a kid?” Hen asks, at the same time that Chim cries out, “You’re married?!”Eddie nods proudly, arm snaking around Buck’s waist. “He is. Hi, I’m Eddie and this little one is Christopher, our son.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: the one when everyone finds out buck is married [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142663
Comments: 19
Kudos: 726
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	all's well that ends well to end up with you

**Author's Note:**

> y'all asked for a part 2 to my secretly married buddie fic so here ya go... sorry if it sucks
> 
> yes the title is from lover by taylor swift and no i don't take criticism (i suck at titles!)

“You don’t put _cauliflower_ in stir fry!” Buck cries, grabbing the offending item out of Eddie’s hand and chucking it back where it came from.

“Why the hell not?” Eddie huffs, blindly searching for Christopher behind him and taking his hand as they continue down the aisle. Buck sighs, dodging a woman who almost collides with his cart and shaking his head.

“There are rules in cooking, Eds.”

“It’s food. What rules do you need for food? If it tastes good, it’s good.”

“Cauliflower doesn’t taste good.” Christopher pipes up from Eddie’s side and Buck lets out a laugh, grabbing some beansprouts.

Eddie sighs. Buck doesn’t need to turn around to picture the expression on his husband’s face; wrinkle in between his brows, a tight pucker in his lips, probably cursing Buck’s name under his breath. “I wish, for once, you’d take _my_ side.” Eddie tells Christopher.

They round a corner, heading into the next aisle, and as they do so Buck slows enough to let the two of them catch up with him. He flashes Eddie his winning smile, batting his eyelashes as he leans in to steal a kiss. Eddie melts into it, pout fading away as he teases his tongue along Buck’s lower lip. Christopher gags and Buck laughs, pulling away to ruffle the kid’s hair.

“He’s your son, he takes after you enough.” Buck points out with a smirk.

Christopher chooses this exact time to slip out of Eddie’s grasp, excitedly grabbing two tubs of peanut butter and dropping them into their cart.

Eddie tilts his head, brow quirked as he meets Buck’s eyes. “He’s your son too.”

Buck can’t exactly argue that. Not when Christopher looks up at him too and sticks his tongue out – as though that proves Eddie’s point further.

“Still can’t put cauliflower in stir fry.” he mutters in defeat as they continue down the aisle. Eddie just laughs, bumping their shoulders together.

It’s moments like this (mundane things that, as a kid, he used to dread) that Buck feels incredibly happy. He’s entirely at peace, surrounded by his own little family as they all smile and laugh together, and he thanks God for blessing him with so much love.

“You okay?” Eddie asks, voice soft as he rests his chin on Buck’s shoulder. They’re scanning the baked goods – well, Christopher is – and Eddie takes the opportunity to lean in close and brush his nose along the curve of Buck’s jaw.

He nods, twisting to press a kiss to Eddie’s temple. “Yeah, just thinking.” Eddie hums in interest, pulling back but dropping his hand to cover Buck’s on the handle of the cart. Their fingers entwine and Eddie gives a light squeeze. “I love you.”

Eddie chuckles, smile brighter than the sun itself as he reaches out to grab a bag of white chocolate and raspberry cookies. He waves them at Buck, knowing they’re his favourite. “I love you too.”

“Papa?” Christopher calls, holding a tub of brownies up, “Can I get these?”

He’s about to answer, when his voice is stolen from him.

“Papa?” an all too familiar voice calls out from behind them and he groans, turning around to find Bobby, Hen and Chim watching him. Hen has her arms crossed, clearly expecting an explanation. Bobby, on the other hand, looks apologetic.

“Uh-” he glances over towards Eddie, only to find him gone. He’s moved further away, joining Christopher, no doubt to give him the chance to talk with his friends. “I can explain.”

“Good.” Hen says, stepping closer. “We’re waiting.”

Buck scratches the back of his neck, avoiding their gaze for a second as he gathers his thoughts. “I, uh… may or may not be married?”

There’s a scoff behind him as Eddie steps over again, Christopher settled on his hip, and he rests his free hand on the small of Buck’s back. “There’s no ‘may not be’ about it, babe. We’re married. Don’t you remember how much you stressed over the wedding?”

Christopher giggles, poking his cheek playfully. “Yeah, you went full bridezilla mode.”

Buck gapes, only half-faking his offense. “Hey! I was _not_ a bridezilla.”

“You were.” Eddie and Christopher say in unison and Buck suddenly hates how alike they are when they burst into laughter at his expense. For a second, he forgets that he was talking to his friends – the people he works with and who had no idea he was married – but an impatient cough drags his attention back to them.

“Wait, you have a kid?” Hen asks, at the same time that Chim cries out, “You’re married?!”

Eddie nods proudly, arm snaking around Buck’s waist. “He is. Hi, I’m Eddie and this little one is Christopher, our son.”

Hen rushes forward, already enamoured with Christopher as she introduces herself to him. Chim, however, is more hesitant as he steps over.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” he sounds accusing, disappointed even, and Buck guesses he kind of has a right to be annoyed with him.

“We wouldn’t have judged you, you know.” Hen tells him, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He smiles, but falters when he isn’t sure how to explain why he kept it a secret. It wasn’t because he thought they’d judge him, of course not, but it all sounded so stupid now. Especially when he trusts them both with his life.

“Buck has his reasons.” Bobby speaks up, finally joining them, and Buck lets out a sigh of relief. Bobby nods at Eddie, sharing a smile with him. “Good to see you again, Eddie.”

“Okay, wait,” Chim interrupts before Eddie can reply, “ _you_ knew about this?”

Bobby chuckles. “I only found out the other month. When Buck was in hospital.”

“Well, we were there too!”

“I showed up after you’d both left.” Eddie says, his voice tight as he clearly tries not to think back to that night. “Took me a while to get there.” Buck takes his hand in his, running his thumb over Eddie’s knuckles before bringing his hand up to his lips.

“It’s fine, Eds. You got there as fast as you could.” Eddie just nods, but Buck knows it’s going to take a while for his husband to agree with him. That’s fine. Buck will spend the rest of his life making sure he knows that he’s loved as much as he loves Eddie.

Hen coos, smiling at them both. “You two are adorable.”

Buck rolls his eyes but the smile on his face stubbornly refuses to budge. “What are we, middle-schoolers?”

“Rude.” Christopher mutters from Eddie’s arms and Buck snorts, pinching his son’s sides and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Not you, buddy, you’re the coolest middle-schooler there is.”

Christopher laughs, lightly pushing him away as Eddie drops a kiss to the boy’s hair, hiding his own smile.

“Right,” Bobby claps his hands, “we’re gonna leave you guys to it.” Hen and Chim voice their complaints but Bobby shakes his head at them. “We can talk all about it tomorrow, at work. We came here for milk and I’ll be damned if we don’t get it.”

“ _You_ came for milk. I came for Doritos.” Chim says and Bobby rolls his eyes as he leads them away.

“See you tomorrow.” he calls over his shoulder, “Enjoy your night.”

“Thanks, Bobby.” Buck smiles, taking a deep breath as they eventually disappear down an aisle and he can relax. He feels lighter, all of a sudden, like a weight has finally been lifted off of his shoulders and he wonders why they didn’t just tell them ages ago. It’s not like they’d have told everyone at the academy. Eddie would’ve been fine.

As though reading his mind, probably feeling the same relief as he is, Eddie nudges his hip as he lowers Christopher to the floor. “C’mon, we’ve got stir fry to cook.”

Buck laughs, tilting his head down as Eddie leans in to kiss him and letting the moment linger. When he pulls away, he fixes Eddie with a smug look. “You mean _I’ve_ got stir fry to cook.”

Eddie smirks, taking the cart from him. “That’s what I said.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3
> 
> i realised after posting the first part that the timeline probably doesn't add up but, like, i haven't even watched s2 yet so give me a break


End file.
